Veneno
by Nalya Granger
Summary: A la muerte de Oberyn Martell muchos son los que desean alcanzar su gloria y fama, pero Tyene Arena, tal y como su apelativo indica, conseguirá que la memoria de su difunto padre no sea mancillada.


**Disclaimmer: **Nada relacionado con CdHyF me pertenece. Todo es de George R.R Martin.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Serpientes de Arena" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

**Agradecimientos:** A mi hermana por estar escribiendo la historia mientras se la dicto y permitirme entregarla a tiempo.

* * *

**VENENO.**

* * *

**I.**

Nadie, jamás, te había tomado por tonta y no ibas a permitir que esta fuera la primera vez. Para nada.

Eres una de las hijas de Oberyn Martell, conocida como una de las Serpientes de Arena, y aquel apelativo no había sido al azar. Al igual que tu padre llevaba veneno en la punta de su lanza, tu llevas el veneno en tus faces; el mismo veneno que tu padre destilaba en cada movimiento.

Conservas la astucia del animal por el que os conocen a ti y a tus hermanas. No eres impulsiva, sabes evaluar una situación antes de actuar, saber cuáles son tus ventajas y cuáles no, saber aguardar el momento idóneo para atacar; para elevarte cual serpiente e inyectar veneno letal a tu víctima.

Cuando tu padre murió, muchos intentaron ocupar su lugar, conseguir la fama que él había conseguido con su velocidad, astucia, inteligencia y belleza.

Quinos había sido uno de ellos.

* * *

**II.**

Quinos era un joven, hijo del herrero que había fabricado las lanzas de tu padre mientras vivía. Una vez muerto, el herrero le había llorado, pues no solo eran cliente y vendedor, sino amigos. O al menos, mantenían una relación cercana, tan cercana como el hecho de que había dinero entre ellos podía permitir.

Sin embargo, Quinos siempre había envidiado a Oberyn, envidiaba la fama que este había adquirido vivo y que mantenía incluso muerto. Había sido un gran luchador, pocos estaban a su altura y Quinos quería estar entre esos pocos. Empero no tenía la suficiente destreza, eso era lo que le había dicho tu padre, y eso era por lo que le guardaba tanto rencor. Quizás era por eso por lo que se podía haber alegrado de su muerte y por lo que intentaba ocupar su puesto ahora.

Algo que tu no estabas dispuesta a permitir. No es que como si pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

**III.**

Aquella misma mañana, Quinos había ido a visitarte alegando que necesitaba algunos de tus consejos para el manejo de la lanza. Le habías dicho que para ello era mejor que contactara con tu hermana Obara, pero él había insistido en hablar contigo por lo que pronto le dejaste pasar.

Una vez dentro, te distrajiste sólo un momento para poder preparar algo de comer y así ofrecerle a Quinos, tal y como tu madre te había enseñado. Y, nada más volver, observaste, de reojo, que en el armario donde guardabas todas tus hierbas, faltaba el botecito con el veneno que tu padre untaba en su lanza. Eras tú quién se lo había facilitado.

Te hiciste la tonta, aparentando que no te habías dado cuenta y eso pareció calmar a Quinos mientras tu mente planeaba una venganza. Aquello había sido un insulto hacia tu persona, pues, si te lo hubiera pedido amablemente, quizás, se lo hubieras dado.

* * *

**IV.**

Caminabas despacio, disfrutando del sol de Dorne sobre tu blanca piel. Tus cabellos dorados relucían dándote aquel aspecto inocente y angelical que todos tomaban por tuyo, pero que estaba muy lejos de pertenecerte.

Tus pasos aparentaban tranquilidad, todos aquellos que te veían pasar y te saludaban pensaban que dabas unos de tus tan comunes paseos en busca de plantas e hierbas. Sin embargo, el bote que colgaba de tu cuello gracias a una cadena y que, caliente, chocaba una y otra vez con tu esternón mientras caminabas desmentía aquella apariencia.

Pocos podrían saber, desde lejos, lo que aquel bote contenía, pero también pocos podrían saberlo viéndolo de cerca. Solo tú y tu madre conocíais ese secreto. Al menos eso pensabas, aunque tampoco te importaba quién más pudiera.

Saludabas alegremente, te parabas de vez en cuando en un puesto y charlabas con los vendedores, para más tarde seguir tu camino como si no tuvieras una trayectoria trazada.

* * *

**V.**

No tenías prisa por llegar, pues sabías dónde estaba. Habías oído hablar de un nuevo Oberyn Martell y, cuando investigaste un poco más, descubriste que había sido Quinos quién, con el veneno del bote robado, estaba comenzando a labrarse la misma fama que tu padre.

Tus pies pisaban la arena con suavidad, casi como si la acariciaras, al igual que la serpiente la acaricia al reptar. Le divisaste a lo lejos, divertido y pavoneándose entre sus amigos y algunas chicas. Parecía pasárselo bien.

Una sonrisa reptilina inundó tu rostro mientras te acercabas lentamente a él, no hicieran falta palabras, puesto que sabías que el cargamento robado se habría acabado ya, la rapidez de las muertes lo demostraba. Negaste con la cabeza, Quinos solo era un niño, Oberyn lograba que ese simple bote le durara meses.

Le viste caer a la vez que tú sonreías, consciente de que limpiabas la memoria de tu padre de inútiles.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
